Storyville
by Kassandra Starr
Summary: Storyville Books and Antiquities and its coffee bar and those who live and work in the brown stone have a special place in the hearts of David Rossi, DR. Spencer Reid and Ashley Cever. When tragedy strikes at Storyville, a secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.

Author's note: I have always thought they could have done more with Reid and Cever. This story is set in early season 10.

DR Spencer Reid got slowly out of his midnight blue Volvo and strolled through the evening shadows. To the converted Brownstone. The building sat on a quiet, tree lined street. The evening was unusually warm for late November. Reid wore a tan windbreaker and khaki pants and carried his messenger bag over his shoulder. He opened the ornate, oak wood door and stepped into a cozy room. The shelves inside were brimming with books. Several arm chairs were set around the room, each chair had a table nearby where one could stack books pulled from the shelves while deciding what they wanted to purchase. A long, cherry-wood counter dominated the far wall of the room. Behind it sat a woman in her late fifties. Her black hair was streaked with silver, pearl earrings dangled from her ears and she wore a matching necklace that rested against a cream colored blouse.

"Good afternoon DR. Reid," The woman smiled warmly at the new arrival, "When is David Rossi going to call me? I have a number of students, and friends of Kendra's I suspect, who are asking if he will come and give another reading."

"I can remind him." Reid shifted on his feet. From further back in the building, he could hear the soft sounds of a piano playing Mozart's Moonlight Sonata.

"Yes, she's in and very eager to see you, though she is being very secretive. I can't imagine what the two of you are up to this time." The woman chuckled as she spoke.

The door chime tinkled and a distinguished, heavy set man entered.

"Professor Richardson, so good to see you. The Proust you were searching for just arrived."

The woman turned her full attention to the new arrival and Reid proceeded out of the main salon and into a long room which featured several tables made of a blonde wood. At one table, a pale woman with sharp features and black hair tied in a tight ponytail sat sipping a coffee and reading a book, making marks with a highlighter. At another table, three children, a blonde and a dark haired girl of about eleven, each wearing matching ponytails and sweaters with a flower print. A six year old boy with eyes a startling shade of blue and jet black hair sat between the girls. The youngster saw Reid First and waved excitedly.

"DR Spencer," he bounced in his seat, the blond girl poked the little boy.

"Chill out Cadence." The girl scowled as she spoke. Cadence ignored her, continuing to wave at the profiler.

"Hi Cadence," Reid favored the little boy with a smile as he returned his wave.

"Do you have magic tricks?" Cadence tried to wiggle out from between his keepers. The blonde girl grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"Come on Stephie, he's going to be impossible till he gets up." The dark haired girl pushed at her bangs. She looked shyly at the profiler, "Are you meeting Miss Ashley? She promised to bring me some stuff for my report on how kids can keep safe in school."

Reid opened his messenger bag and produced a folder. He walked to the table and handed it to the dark-haired girl.

"Ashley got called into a briefing. she didn't forget you though Bethany, she asked me to bring this to you, and she was specific that you needed it today."

Thank you, DR Spencer, This will be perfect!" The girl bent, dragging out a book bag and stuffing the folder inside.

Reid turned to the little boy.

"Cadence, I'll show you some magic later, first I need a word with your aunt."

The boy looked disappointed, his lower lip protruding in a slight pout.

"Don't be such a baby Cadence," Stephie fixed the boy with a hard look which he met steadily.

Reid turned from the youngsters and moved to the piano where a tall woman sat playing. Her ash blonde hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She was dressed casually in a lavender sweater trimmed with flowers and a pair of blue jeans. Chocolate brown western boots peaked out from under the cuffs of her pants. Reid joined her at the piano and began playing harmony. She glanced up, eyes a slate grey held a look of warmth at the sight of him.

"Hey Spence," her voice held a lazy drawl.

"How did it go in Charleston?" Spencer returned the woman's smile as they continued playing.

"Very well, thanks to your call, they recognized my press credentials and they gave me first look at everything and first turn at speaking to Ashford. Nothing anyone else wasn't getting but I scooped them all." Her smile widened. "My editor is delighted. Though he can't figure out for the life of him how I scooped everyone. He still seems to thinkit's a man's world in the press room."

"You remember the terms of our agreement."

"My editor has no idea a member of the BAU has eased the way for me. He just thinks I have the golden touch." The woman suddenly stopped playing, "I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you in addition to Ashley's Christmas gift."

"You were able to find it, Kendra," Reid let his hands fall from the keys.

"Did you doubt me even for a minute?" She too stopped playing and stood, beckoning him to follow. She briefly turned to the children.

"Bethany, Stephie, one of you text me when Astrid gets in so I can play mediator between her and Mom." The girls chorused their agreement while the boy started to wine about being left alone with them.

"Cadence, have you finished the chapter in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

Cadence squirmed and looked down at the table.

"Pop quiz in 45 minutes, ready or not and if you want that bag of salt water taffy you know what you need to do."Kendra's words had the boy picking up the volume on the table and quickly bending over it. Reid laughed softly as he followed Kendra through a door and up a flight of stairs. They crossed a hall and Kendra fitted a key in a door, leading the way into a sitting room. A green striped sofa sat on one wall, on either side were matching over stuffed arm chairs. Reid took one of the chairs and Kendra disappeared through a red and gold beaded curtain that separated the living and sleeping areas. She returned after a few minutes, a large box tucked under her arm, she dropped it in Reid's lap. Intrigued, he opened the lid, discovering several books inside. Carefully, he removed each volume, studying the titles. Two were major works by Christine De Pizan,; another was a volume of the poetry of Jonathan Keats. The final item was a copy of Canterberry Tales.

"Are these first editions?" Reid gingerly ran his fingers over the spine of each volume.

"While I was in Charleston, I was playing cards with some old friends from back home I ran into. The boyfriend of one was telling us about his father's trophy wife, the man had been an English literature professor. He just died and the gold digger was having him haul out all this stuff that was super valuable and just putting it on the curb for people to get. She had sold their house and was in a big hurry to get down to Florida, no doubt to snare a new sugar Daddy to pay her bills. He knew Aunt Julia sells old books and antiques so he asked me if I wanted a look before the cridders destroyed everything. So we drove out to the middle of nowhere. The woman told me to take what I could carry and welcome. I loaded up my truck to the gills and brought it back. I had to give most of it to Aunt Julia, that was only fair, but these, I kept out of the inventory just for my dear friend. Oh and I kept one more thing that will make a wonderful compliment to your other gift for Ashley."

"Wow!" Reid's smile faltered, "These are all very valuable. I can't just….I mean the cost."

"Oh, there's a cost but you can handle it."Kendra held up a hand to forestall any argument, "I am not going to be a crime reporter forever, especially not after this piece. It's time for me to move onto a bigger stage and I've already selected my subject." Kendra told Reid what she wanted. He nodded.

"That, I can do."

"There you are David; I was beginning to think you'd decided my humble establishment wasn't lofty enough for your exulted presence."

"I've been a little busy Julia." Rossi leaned against the long counter. "I haven't had time to prepare for our pasta cook off."

Julia Vagnalia, proprietress of Storyville, a combination, book and antique store and coffee bar beamed at her friend. "I'm ready to take you on any kitchen any time. I was referring to the reading you gave last month. You were quite the sensation."

"I enjoyed myself. It was nice to do one of these where the audience understood the magnitude of what these criminals were."

"You'd make a wonderful teacher. You…." Julia's words broke off as a teenager with light brown hair with pink and green highlight and a gold hooped lip ring s stepped into the store. Her hair was wild and in disarray. She wore a black leather jacket and a red mini skirt. Her shoes were black high heels.

"Astrid Leslie Vagnalia, don't tell me you were out in public dressed like that."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I look fine," Astrid started to the coffee shop when she stopped short.

"Aunt Kendra's not around?"

"Don't change the subject young lady."

"Maybe I should come back another time," Rossi suggested.

Before Julia could answer, the door opened again admitting two matronly women followed by several college students, one, a curly haired African American student Rossi recognized from the reading of a month earlier. The young man spotted Rossi and approached, hand extended. The two women, who were carrying boxes, approached Julia, speaking animatedly. No one noticed as teenage Astrid slunk away.

No one saw the shadowy figure that slipped in gliding to a spot between the bookshelves, waiting until most of the people left. His wait was long as others came and went. The figure noted that people stayed for a while, taking their time looking for books and even sitting down to brows them. He seethed inside as he listen to the store owner ooze charm and welcome to all, greeting many by name, asking after family. As though she had a right. Just like she had when he and Nicole were involved, acting as though everything was her business. He'd fix the bitch and take what was his. Finally there was no one left except the suave, older man with the Goatee. The way this one acted, he wasn't going anywhere; the figure knew what he was. Fine then, though he'd have preferred to make Julia suffer alone, he could and would adapt.

"After that, he started lecturing at the academy. After a while, there was a feeling that he had found a new vocation and he'd remain a teacher. That all changed when he stumbled on the Foot Path Killer" Reid took a sip of coffee then glanced out the window, it was full dark now and the lights of the capital had begun to wink on.

"We don't have to cover everything all in one night. I'm sure you'd like to get home and dine with Ashley."

"We do have reservations for 8 at Harry and Dave's."

"Then you, my friend, had better make tracks, it's nearly quarter past 7 now and you know what traffic is like." Kendra pressed the stop button on her tape recorder and rose to show the profiler out.

Astrid sat, eyes glued to her phone, re-reading the text. She hadn't really intended to go to the rave. She wasn't in the mood to party. But she was even less inclined to hear one of her grandmother's sermons on what made a proper young lady. She was so yesterday. She'd hoped to sneak in while her grandmother was busy with a customer, stow her books and slip back out. She forgot the old bat had eyes like a hawk. She'd considered hiding out with her aunt but as she approached her door she heard voices which meant she was busy. Astrid heard the voices of her cousins entering the apartment. She definitely didn't want to deal with those two brats or her brother who was probably with them. She waited until she heard the door close to their room then snuck out, using the back exit. Maybe she wasn't in the mood to party but it was the best place to hide and put off the grief her grandmother would soon rain down on her. She spotted the vintage cars that belonged to her grandmother and her Aunt Kendra's friends from the FBI and one other vehicle she didn't recognize. She froze as she caught a brief glimpse of the figure being shoved into the trunk of the car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Astrid ran at the figure by the car, continuing to shout.

As she moved, she never saw the knife in time to avoid running into it, she started to back up but the figure grabbed her.

As he stabbed her a second time, he spoke.

"You were the one that told Julia about us. You ruined everything you little bitch!"

Astrid's eyes widened. She remembered the last time she'd heard that voice. And what had come after. Astrid let herself go limp and fall to the ground. It didn't take a lot of effort. She only hoped it would be just an act. She heard the man's footsteps receding. _Good, he's going away_ , Astrid thought. She tried to call out but found her voice to be merely a squeak. Darkness threatened to take over and she reached out a hand, hoping she had enough strength to accomplish her task; she dipped a finger in her own warm blood. She had to help her brother.

"What's wrong?" Reid gently set down the box he had been carrying and placed a hand on his gun holster, glad he hadn't had a chance to stop home and discard it yet.

"I'm not sure," Kendra started to step into the coffee bar.

Reid placed a restraining hand on her arm. His senses were on high alert. He glanced around the coffee bar. The room was empty, so was the cashbox. On the floor, a power rangers backpack sat unattended.

"Check on the kids," Reid hissed.

Kendra opened her mouth to argue, then followed Reid's gaze and nodded. She hustled up the stairs. Reid moved into the coffee bar, his gun now clear of the holster. He eased his way into the bookstore to find it deserted as well. He frowned, concerned. He moved to a bookshelf. He felt around till he found the hinge that caused it to swing aside revealing a door with a keypad.

"Cadence is gone." Kendra hurried into the room; she was carrying a Smith and Wesson hand gun Reid noted. He wondered where that had come from. "I told the twins to wait for us."

"The combination now," Reid snapped.

Kendra looked confused. She glanced around.

"Where's mom?" Kendra's gaze met Reid's.

"It's probably 1967." Kendra shook her head. "I don't have much to do with the store since I got the job at the Tribune. Mom changes it every other month."

"Sorry I'm late Rossi, I wasn't even sure…." SSA Ashley Cever stopped short as she entered Storyville. "Spence, Kendra, what's going on?"

"Rossi isn't here." Reid felt a rising sense of dread.

"Yes he is, his car's in the lot next to yours."

"My nephew is missing. Where's Mom for that matter?" Reid saw dread creep into his friend's face."Ashley, we need back up over here. We probably need medical too" Even as Reid spoke, he was pulling out his phone and making a call.

"What's behind there?" Ashley wanted to know.

"It's the antiques area, Kendra punched the combination. The door remained closed, she cursed.

Reid put away his phone and ordered Kendra to step back. He kicked at the door. It took several tries but it at last gave in.

"Stay back," Reid ordered Kendra and he and Ashley entered the room.

Cever let out an involuntary gasp.

"Keep the kids out of here," Ashley choked out the words as she made out the pattering of young feet. She moved quickly to the bound and beaten figure of her friend and mentor David Rossi.

"He's unconscious "Cever bent over her friend, feeling his pulse and examining his injuries. "How is Julia?"

"It's bad," Reid turned to Kendra who stood frozen in shock and horror, She had apparently shooed the twins away. That was something but Reid wished she had stayed back herself.

"Kendra, I need something to stop the bleeding."

Kendra blinked then moved into the room. She yanked a tapestry off the wall and tossed it to Reid who began tearing the no doubt expensive fabric into strips and covering the wounds. In the distance, they all heard the sirens approaching. On the floor, Rossi moaned as Cever undid his bindings.

"Help is on the way David," Cever spoke quietly.

"I tried." Rossi began before coughing and spasming.

"I know you did. Spence is helping her."

Police lights bathed the parking lot in a red and blue glow, ambulances were being loaded. Medics barked orders. Reid was helping the medics load Rossi into one ambulance when one of the local police called him over. He motioned to Cever who was talking to Kendra. She followed him.

"We almost missed this."It looks like someone was trying to tell us something.

Reid peered at the ground where it looked as though someone had been trying to write something in what Reid recognized as blood.

"It looks lik o."

"Cade, as in Cadence, Kendra said he was missing, his cousins left him alone for a minute while they went to put up their books. They got distracted and forgot until Kendra came to see if he was with them."

"Bio, as in biological?" But who's blood?"

"Kendra mentioned the twins, but doesn't Cadence have a sister?"

"Astrid," Reid said, "She normally lives with her father but he was asked to do an assignment with the state department so he left her with Julia as well." Reid Frowned, "I think they've been butting heads. The last time I saw her Julia and her were quarreling about a boy she'd been out with that Julia thought was too old for her. I think Kendra's trying to play mediator."

Ashley nodded. Reid turned to the police officer, "Photograph that and begin a search around the area we have two kids missing. A 6 year old boy and possibly a fourteen year old girl."

Reid turned to his girlfriend, she wore a troubled expression.

"How's Rossi?"

"He's still in and out."

Spencer put a hand on Ashley's shoulder, rubbing it gently, "This is Rossi, and he's a fighter. He fought to protect his friend and he'll fight for his life. It's what he does."

Even as he spoke, however, it was hard for Reid to keep a tremor out of his voice. Forgetting protocol for the moment, the couple embraced, holding on and each drawing comfort from the other.

"I'll call the team," Spencer told Ashley as they drew apart. "They'll want to know, they'll want to help."


	2. Chapter 2

The taking of police statements seemed to go on forever to agents Reid and Seaver. Things were slowed down in part by interruptions. The first of which was when during the neighborhood canvass, the body of Astrid Vagnalia was found behind the nail salon next door. She was barely clinging to life, having lost a large amount of blood while trying to crawl for help. The next interruption was the arrival of a friend of the young twins' parents to take them away from the scene. Everyone agreed that since they had been upstairs in the living quarters when the abduction went down, there was no need to keep the little girls around this scene. After this, Kendra finally lost her composure and began berating the local police.

"Why can't you find my nephew, why are you wasting time talking to us?" Kendra began pacing as she spoke, her expression tense, fists balled.

Reid and Seaver exchanged a knowing look. They had seen victims pushed to this point before and they understood that though it was unhelpful, it was also something that had to be allowed to run its course. Still, it was frustrating as they too wanted to move forward. Part of them wanted to assist in the investigation rather than just give statements and part of them wanted to hurry to the hospital and check on their friends. Reid suspected this conflict was also of what was driving Kendra as well.

Reid was relieved when he spotted the two black SUVs pulling into the lot: The members of the BAU pouring out of them, and jogging toward them, SSA Aaron Hotchner in the lead.

"Agent Hotchner, I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you but given the circumstances." Detective Walker held out a hand. "I called you as soon as I saw one of the Vics was one of yours. The perp grabbed the store owner's grandson, looks like he tried to kill his older sister as well as Agent Rossi and the store owner."

"Has CARD been contacted?" Hotch was already scanning the surroundings, taking in everything that was going on, the crime scene tech going about their work, the uniforms stringing up yellow crime scene tape and holding back curious onlookers. He spotted two familiar faces speaking with a police officer, not far away a lien, blonde haired woman was pacing and gesturing animatedly as she berated the detectives. Spotting the lead profiler, she began striding purposefully toward him. Detective Walker winced, "That's the store owner's daughter, Kendra Wilder. She's not handling this very well. She and DR. Reid were upstairs in the living quarters when this all went down. Agent Seaver arrived a few minutes before Agent Rossi and MRS. Vagnalia (the owner) were discovered in the antiques room."

"You're with the FBI?" The woman stopped a few steps from Hotch, defiantly meeting his gaze. Her face was flushed with pent up rage.

"Miss Wilder, I'm Agent Hotchner. My team and I are going to do everything possible to find the responsible parties."

"The police are asking all the wrong questions," Kendra gestured helplessly. "They keep asking about parents, they aren't relevant!"

"The words Cad bbio. Were written in blood near the tire tracks." Detective Walker pointed, "We think the girl, Astrid Vagnalia was trying to tell us something about their parents. This could be a family….

"

"It's not that!" Kendra threw up her hands, "you all need to stop standing around here talking and **do** something!"

"Kendra, you need to let everyone do their jobs. You know how this works." Reid stepped beside Kendra. Ashley Seaver moved to her other side.

"The BAU is the best team the bureau has; they won't rest until Cadence is back with you."

"But they are wasting time, Nicole's been dead for four years, Astrid's mother gave up her parental rights five minutes after she was born and wouldn't have had any interest in cadence even if she knew of his existence."

"The children had different mothers?" Hotch fixed Kendra with a steady gaze. "Do they also have different biological fathers?"

Kendra let out an exasperated sigh, "Different mothers the same father. My brother had unfortunate taste in women. Though I had thought Nicole, (Cadence's mother) was the exception. She worshipped Kyle right up to her death. And of course, Kyle is both their father. Nicole would never cheat on my brother! Never in a million years, there has to be another reason!""

"Where is Kyle now?" Morgan Held up a hand to forestall the tirade that seemed about to burst forth, "These are just questions to help us understand what happened and what the message might mean."

"" My brother works for the state department. Right now, he's in Tokyo."

Another SUV arrived and Agent Marta Canning, unit chief for the Child Abduction Rapid Deployment team moved in their direction.

"JJ, the Amber Alert, make sure the press and social media are pushing it. Morgan and Kate, begin walking the crime scene, I'm going to consult with Canning and Walker." Hotch turned as though to walk off, motioning for the detective to follow.

"What can we do?" Reid crossed his arms.

"You are material witnesses. You can't work this case."

"We didn't actually see what happened." Reid scowled.

"These are our friends." Reid's voice shook.

Seaver took his hand gently in hers as she turned a beseeching gaze on the unit chief, "This is Rossi."

"You are both too close. It's a conflict." Hotch turned back to the group of witnesses.

"Since when has that been an issue for this team?" Reid knew he was pushing the limits of insubordination, but it didn't matter at the moment. He still saw in his mind's eye, the blue-eyed little boy who loved magic and seemed to have an insatiable curiosity. He could only imagine how frightened he was. He would never forget the image of the bound and beaten proprietress, and his friend David Rossi lying on the floor of that back room, left to die. He could and would not just sit idly by and do nothing. He knew Rossi meant even more to Ashley, He had been a stand in father for her, helping her get into the FBI academy then eventually bringing her onto the BAU, first to consult on a case, then to do her remedial training and eventually as a full fledge agent after Emily Prentiss's death had been faked. She wouldn't want to be sidelined either.

Hotch let out a sigh, the young genius was right, they had all crossed that line when helping one another. "Go to the hospital, Garcia has already commandeered a conference room there so she can monitor Rossi's condition and begin digging into the Vagneglia's lives to see if there is anyone with a motive for doing this, it feels personal, and if it is Cadence's father…."

"Kyle is not in the country!" Kendra stomped her foot impatiently, her eyes darkening like gathering storm clouds.

"Miss Wilder, you need to calm down. Your niece was in severe pain, she was left for dead, and she was probably frightened. She knew she had a very short time to tell us something and she chose those words out of any others to say. They mean **something** we need to find out what."

"Kendra, you know the first 24 hours of a child abduction are critical. Every minute you spend arguing is time not being spent to find Cadence." Reid's tone of voice was firm as he spoke, and he held his friend's gaze steadily.

Kendra shrugged and Reid put a hand on her shoulder, "You should go to the hospital and look after your mother and Astrid."

Kendra seemed to be on the verge of arguing further then reconsidered.

"I can tell you Astrid came to live with Mama a year and a half ago, she was clashing with Kyle, and he thought it was teenage angst, Cadence came a month ago when Kyle got the posting in Tokyo. He didn't feel comfortable trying to raise a small child in a foreign land. Astrid was acting out from day one. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't open up. She did usually bring up how hypocritical everyone was. I just chalked it up to teen rebellion. I remember 14. I recall I was something of a handful. Does that help at all?"

"Anything that helps us understand the children's mind set is helpful." Hotch offered a kind smile to the young woman which she returned gratefully. "You should all get to the hospital."

"We could help Morgan and Kate…" Reid began.

"Go to the hospital to either pace the waiting room or help Garcia." Hotch scowled, Reid and Seaver knew the look and what it meant.

"Let's go help Garcia." Seaver and Reid exchanged brief smiles.

"I'll drive." Reid fished keys from his pocket and led the way to the Volvo Kendra and Seaver following behind him. The rest of the BAU got to work searching for the man who harmed one of their own and two others and abducted a six-year-old boy.

"Now I usually frown on food and drink in the vicinity of a computer." Penelope Garcia placed two Styrofoam cups before Reid and Seaver Then pushed a box of beagles and tiny cups of cream cheese toward them, "But you two look like hell and I'm pretty sure neither of you has eaten since lunch so I am making an exception. I remembered your coffee preferences, Reid I put in 3 sugars and Seaver, yours is cream and sugar, and they even had that hazelnut blend you like. If you're going to be of any use to me, you need nourishment.

"I'm not…." Seaver began, then she noticed the look on the tech annalist's face and understood arguing with her would be as futile as arguing with Hotch. She reached into the food box and began spreading cream cheese on a bagel. Reid was already at work on one of his own.

"So far I'm not seeing anything Hinky. Julia Vagnalia came to America and lived the dream. She's a successful business woman, mother of 3, grandmother of four, twice married. The first marriage ended in divorce. Nothing to suggest any reason for this though.

"They disagreed about a lot of things, especially Kendra's education." Reid drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. This was one of those times he really wished Garcia was a bit less wordy.

" "

The children from all three marriages appear to have done well for themselves; Kendra Wilder is a crime beat reporter for the Washington Tribune, which of course you know, since you were in her company when Cadence was taken. Kyle Vagnalia works for the State Department as a diplomatic aide. Monica Vagnalia also works for State as a translator. She works with the Italian Embassy."

"Have you started looking at spouses and people in their circles?" Seaver nibbled on her bagel.

"I was just about to rev up the back-hoe for some deeper digging." Garcia began typing.

"We should look at Astrid's social media," Seaver suggested.

"Good plan why don't you two get on that. I just got her laptop and phone."

Derek Morgan moved through the main store, his gaze sweeping the room, taking in the scene.

How did I know when to strike?" Morgan mused; he stepped behind the counter and tapped controls on the cash register. Printing out the receipts from the time between when Reid said he arrived at the store and when he and Kendra came downstairs and found Cadence's backpack in the coffee shop but no Cadence.

"Lots of traffic, people making purchases, people bringing in books to sell, how long did I wait before I made my move?" He glanced around once more, noting an over turned tableland the books strewn on the floor. "It would have been nice if there was a security camera in here."

"It looks like he got Cadence with minimal fuss, ant it was a he," Kate Callahan stepped through the beaded curtains that separated the coffee shop from the book and antique store.

"You sound pretty confident.

"There was a nanny cam hidden in a candle holder on top of the piano. Come take a look."

Morgan followed Kate and she played back the footage. "It looks like Cadence was left alone by his cousins, there were no more patrons in here, he grabbed the boy and hustled out.

"Look at him Kate, it looks like he has some scratches on him and that's definitely a blood stain on his coat."

"Yah, I see."

"Get this footage to Garcia, maybe Kendra will know who he is."

"Maybe there's a similarly well hidden camera in the store?" Kate glanced hopefully at her colleague as she pulled out her tablet and connected the camera so the footage could be emailed to Garcia.

Morgan returned to the store, pulling out his phone.

"Speak oh Mortal, the Oracle is in."

"Hey Baby Girl, Kate's sending you some footage. See if you can work some magic and give us a clearer image. I don't think the unsub knew the place had cameras, he wasn't trying to hide his face, but the footage is kind of grainy."

"I shall endeavor to make known the mug of this creep. Garcia's tone was determined, in the background; Morgan could already hear the clicking of keys. "How's Reid?" Morgan spoke in a quieter tone even though he knew the young genius couldn't hear him.

"Fine," Garcia's tone told Morgan that quite the opposite was true, he couldn't blame him, Rossi was a father figure to the entire team. He was also sure a freaked out Reid was going to make Garcia a little crazy.

"Put the kid on the phone would you Garcia, there's something I need him to do for me."

Reid found Kendra pacing in a waiting room. Now it was his turn to offer coffee and support.

"Has there been any word on David?" Kendra took the cup Reid offered and gave him a wan smile.

"He's still in surgery, How about Astrid and your Mom?"

"Astrid's in surgery. They didn't sound hopeful. They put Mama in a medically induced coma. No one is really telling me much. I called Kyle, he's on his way back from Japan, and Monica's phone went to voice mail."

Reid's heart sank; he'd been hoping they could talk to either Julia or Astrid. He suspected one of them could provide important information, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

"I don't know how to do this Spencer," Kendra's voice shook, "I'm used to seeing this from a safe distance, it happens to other people."

Reid nodded in understanding. He had heard these words from many families he had interviewed as well as survivors.

"I'm not use to feeling this helpless. I'm a doer, not a passive waiter."

"There is something. Reid paced to the row of hard backed chairs and motioned for Kendra to sit with him. Kendra complied, taking a sip of her coffee as she did so. She made a face.

"This stuff is awful!"

"Did Julia ever change her mind about security for the store?"

"You mean other than for the Antiques? No, and it was a battle to get her to go that far. I think she only did it because the insurance company refused to cover her if she didn't and she howled like an alley cat about it for three months."

"What about Nanny Cams, did she put any up in the coffee shop or the store?"

"No," Kendra brushed back her hair, "There were robberies in the neighborhood, at that Thai restaurant on K Street, The camera Store across the street and 3 stores down, and a couple of the apartments a block over on Lincoln Ave. She and David had a spirited discussion about her needing security." Kendra grinned at the memory.

"Did Rossi persuade her?" Reid frowned.

"Really Spencer, since when has my mother ever let anyone else get the last word?"

Reid smiled in acknowledgement of the truth of Kendra's words, not even the usually persuasive David Rossi stood a chance against the strong-willed proprietress. "We found a nanny cam hidden in the coffee shop."

Kendra sighed, "That was me. If mama wasn't going to look out for herself and she did have the kids there so much of the time, I decided to do an end run around her. I did some research, found the best Nanny Cams that could be hidden most discretely and set them up while Mom was out at that book seller's convention in Baltimore."

Kendra snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up in sudden realization, "I downloaded an app and set it up so the feed could be downloaded to my phone." Kendra rose once more and strolled purposefully to the sofa where her red leather messenger bag lay beside a chocolate brown leather jacket. She began rummaging in the bag, cursing as she did so.

"Morgan and Kate found the camera in the coffee shop; where else did you place them? They can send the feeds to Garcia."

"The other one was inside the Thomas Kincaid that was hanging over that blue couch. But this will be faster." Kendra pulled out her red cell phone and held it out. "Garcia can download straight to her computer."

"Thanks," Reid took the phone from his friend, "Garcia has the coffee shop footage already, we need for you to take a look and see if the man who took Cadence looks familiar."

"You still think Nicole cheated on my brother?" There was a spark of anger in Kendra's eyes.

Reid took a step backward, "I don't know. But even if you're correct, perhaps there was someone in Nicole's life who believed he should have been the father of her child. Maybe someone whose advances she rejected. You said she was a department store model when Kyle met her, right? She must have had admirers."

Kendra gave a grudging nod and followed Reid to the conference room.

Garcia glanced over at Seaver, the blonde was busily typing on Astrid Vanegliaea's laptop. She noted the other woman's frequent glances toward the door.

"He's going to be fine, this is Rossi." Garcia hoped the other woman didn't hear the fear in her voice.

"I hope you're right." Ashley Seaver rubbed her eyes. "How long has it been since Spencer went to get Kendra?"

"Five minutes."

"When I think of Spencer being so close by to all that going on I just…How did they not know what was happening downstairs. How could they not hear what was going on?"

"They were in another part of the brownstone, weren't they?" Garcia typed a few more commands. She frowned. "This is interesting; 7 years ago, Julia Vagnalia cut a check to one Dustin Riley Private Investigator."

"Seven years, that would be before Cadence was born." Seaver started to turn toward the door then stopped herself. This was Spencer, he would not rush a friend, and he would take the time to be supportive of Kendra's fears and concerns. It was one of the things she loved about him, his sensitivity toward others.

"That was Nine months before our young victim's birth to be exact."

"Do we know why Julia needed a private I? "

"I'm working on discovering the reason for that now."

The door to the conference room opened and Reid and Kendra entered. Reid moved to Garcia and handed her the phone. Then he walked to his seat, stopping behind Ashley. He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, leaning down on the pretense of viewing the computer screen. He lightly brushed his lips against her cheek.

Ashley chided herself for the niggling feeling of insecurity that had taken brief hold of her. She smiled at the man she had so unexpectedly fallen in love with as he resumed his seat, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"Kendra set up security unbenonced to her mother after a rash of robberies in the area."

"I wanted to go higher end, but the systems David recommended were not going to be easily hidden and whatever I did I was going to have to keep it on the down low or Mount Julia would erupt!"

"Did anyone else know about the security?" Seaver turned to Kendra who shook her head.

"I think Astrid may have guessed, she made a comment one time about either my being a Ninja turning up as soon as she came in or there was a nanny cam in the place. I gave her an evasive answer, but she's a bright kid. Oh My God! What the Hell is he doing in the store?" Kendra gasped as she saw the image of a man stepping into frame on the laptop screen. He entered the book store and moved into the shadows but not before Kendra got a look at his face, _that can't be_ , she thought. "Back it up," Kendra leaned forward. "Yah, that's him alright."

"You know him?" Garcia said, hitting keys to save the image.

"Oh yah, he was the contractor working on Kyle and Nicole's first house before she got pregnant with Cade. At the time he was working for The Department of Justice, they bought this fixer upper. They started work on it then he got the offer from the state Department and they sold the place. It was all weird and really sudden. I remember this guy working on the house. He was really I don't know, strange I guess is the word I want."

"Strange how?" Reid put down Astrid's phone which he had been working on, going through her texts, most of which seemed to revolve around some boy named Jackson, what color lipstick got the best response, and which member of New Direction was the hottest.

"He was very intense. You had the feeling he was looking through you. And he was way too interested in Nicole. Always making these extravagant compliments. She just laughed them off, but I don't know, there was just something not right about him. I remember commenting on it to Mama and Kyle. Kyle told me it was my suspicious mind."

"Would your mother have hired a private investigator to look into the man?" Seaver rested her chin in her hand.

"I could see her doing that." Kendra shrugged.

"I'm running facial recognition." Garcia's fingers danced over the keys.

"I can tell you his name," Kendra sat up straighter, "its Chandler Ashton. I remember because at the time I was covering the search for a man named Ashton Channing who was believed to have kidnapped three young boys in the Virginia Beach area. The names were so similar I got confused when I was writing my pieces on the case."

"Andi was right then; he did start out further back than the last six months." Seaver stood and walked to where Garcia and Kendra were huddled, "He's lightened his hair and changed the style. He wears it. Looks like he's had some facial work, but this is the same guy."

"What guy?" Kendra turned sharp eyes on Seaver.

"The Sex Trafficking unit I work in has been investigating this man the last six months. He appears to run a ring that provides pre-pubescent children to business people with certain preferences. He arranges dates in private clubs then delivers the children to hotel rooms."

Garcia winced at the picture the other woman painted. Reid and Seaver exchanged a look of concern. "We haven't been able to determine if Ashton is the one who owns the ring or if he's just the man in charge. It's been harder to penetrate this organization because his victims are so young. That's what today's briefing was about. Andie thinks she may have a way for us to infiltrate."

Garcia hit some keys and brought up the footage Kate had sent her, splitting the screen. Kendra let out a gasp. "That's who has my nephew!" Reid saw the fire flash into Kendra's eyes once more.

"Yes," Reid's voice was subdued as he spoke. He didn't add that the unsub also shared Cadence's startling blue eyes. He didn't have to. By the thunderstruck look on Kendra's face, she was beginning to reach the same conclusion.

"I'll call Morgan." Garcia was already reaching for her phone as she spoke.

"I'll call Andie," Seaver reached into the pocket of her navy-blue suit jacket for her phone. Reid walked back to the other end of the table, glancing at the laptop his girlfriend had been working on. He absently scrolled through journal posts, stopping on one he read aloud.

(Grandma **did** know. That must have been why she told me not to worry when I told her about Mom and that creepy MR. Ashton behind the Rose bushes. Why is Dad so mad at her about it? Why is he letting her get away with it and telling me I have to lie about how wonderful she was when she was a cheating skank? I heard her and Dad talking. I've never heard Dad so angry. I'll talk to Aunt Kendra when she comes back from Kentucky.)

"Ladies, I believe we have a motive." Reid said, turning to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.

"David Rossi," a Tall, sandy haired doctor in sweat stained scrubs stepped into the waiting room, her green eyes scanning the room from behind horn rimmed spectacles.

"Right here," came the Corus of voices from the members of the BAU. Reid, JJ, Garcia and Seaver sat together. Hotch was in conference with Agents Canning and Swan, sharing information and drawing up a strategy for rescuing Cadence. Morgan and Kate were helping the police canvass the area for potential witnesses.

Reid and Seaver exchanged a quick glance before returning their attention to the somber faced doctor.

"MR. Rossi is very lucky." The doctor looked each team member in the eye as she spoke, "His injuries were severe, and there was a great deal of bruising and internal bleeding. He's stable now and sleeping."

"But…." JJ fidgeted with the gold locket she wore around her neck.

The doctor took a deep breath, "His kidneys were severely damaged. He's going to need a transplant."

"He has a daughter, right?" Seaver spoke up, her voice hopeful.

"I've been trying to reach her," Garcia said "I left messages at her work and with her husband. Her work voice mail said she was out of the office, but maybe she'll check messages, and her husband should know how to reach her."

"Can we be tested; maybe one of us is a match?" Reid couldn't bare the heartbroken look that crossed his girlfriend's face at the mention of Rossi's daughter being unreachable. He knew they both needed to do something to feel useful.

"Yes, of course," The doctor said, "Though a biological relative is always preferable, if we can find a compatible donor sooner, that would be best."

Seaver and Reid rose simultaneously, quickly followed by Garcia and JJ.

"I'll let the lab know you're coming." The doctor gestured for them to follow her. As they walked, Garcia sent a text to Morgan.

Derek Morgan put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Kate Callahan, a grave expression on his face.

"That text was not good news,"

"Not exactly."

"Was it about Rossi?"

"Yes," Morgan's brows knit together with worry. "He needs a kidney transplant and Garcia's having trouble reaching his daughter. JJ, Penelope, Ashley, and Reid are getting tested to see if any of them are viable donors. In the mean time. She wants the rest of us to come in as soon as we can."

"Of course," Kate nodded eagerly, "I'll let Chris know I'll be late." Kate's expression grew pensive, "This has to be especially difficult for Ashley. I know Rossi has been a surrogate father to her."

"Yah, her and Reid are both pretty shaken. He's been a real father to Pretty Boy too."

Movement in a store front window drew the attention of the two agents and they moved toward it, the shop, which turned out to be a nail salon was just closing for the day; a full figured woman whose dark curly hair was streaked with purple and blue highlights was adjusting the sign on the door.

"Excuse me," Morgan sidled up to the woman, He held out his badge "Agent's Morgan and Callahan, FBI Can we talk to you for a minute."

"All my girls are legal, they haven't taken their citizenship exams but every one of them has a valid green card." The proprietress put her hands on her hips.

"That's good to know." Kate said

"Mam, we aren't here about immigration, we just need to talk to you about events that happened down the block at Storyville."

"Oh my God, the woman who runs the place next to Storyville called to tell me about it, and that poor girl they found behind her place nearly dead. Jade, one of my girls worked on her nails just a few hours ago."

"Astrid Vagnalia was here today?" Kate took out a note pad and began writing.

"That's right; she was Jade's 3:30. She comes in every other week. her and three or four other girls from Lincoln High. Jade has sisters that attend, and they send their friends to her."

"Did you interact with Astrid?"Morgan and Kate exchanged a quick look.

"I only spoke to her when I took her money."

"Did she seem nervous or anxious?" Morgan fixed the woman with a steady gaze.

The shop keeper shook her head, "I really couldn't tell for sure. You'd have to talk to Jade. I can get you her contact information."

"Do that please," Morgan followed the woman into the shop. She opened a drawer and took out a ledger. She thumbed through the pages then scribbled information onto a sticky note and handed it to the muscular agent. "Did you talk to the computer tech guy that was over there?" The woman replaced the ledger.

"What computer guy?" Kate said.

"I'm not nosey mind you, but he came in here about five minutes after Astrid left and asked where Storyville was. The street numbers on that section of the street aren't real clear. He said he had a service call to fix the computers. I thought that was strange as I've dealt with the owner, Julia, she hates computers. I remember her saying so at a neighborhood watch meeting when they were trying to organize a group email and text thing. But I know her grand children practically live with her. I figured it must have to do with them."

"Can you describe this man? Kate couldn't keep the note of hope out of her voice at this promising lead.

"I can describe him and the Blue SUV he was driving too, he parked it in a handicapped spot. I told him he was going to get a ticket and he needed to move it, I have elderly clients who need that spot more than he did."

"Kate got out her phone and contacted Detective Walker to arrange for a sketch artist to sit with the woman whose name was Trish Wong. Then she copied the rest of the team to apprise them of the new development and to let them know they would be heading to the hospital to be tested.

Aaron Hotchner stepped into the weighting room to join the rest of the team. He had just come from having blood drawn in the hopes of being a match to donate a kidney to his old friend. He took the liberty of reaching out to Rossi's two surviving x-wives. _Dave can ream me out after he gets the kidney._ Hotch told himself. JJ and Garcia sat together expectantly. JJ Dozed in her seat, hands resting limply on the chair arms, head tilted slightly to one side. Hotch took advantage of his subordinate's distraction to step to Penelope Garcia and briefly press his lips to her forehead while giving her shoulder an affectionate pat. He wanted to give Penelope the hug he knew she needed but it wasn't the time to spring their relationship on the rest of the team. For now it was best that secret be confined to Reid, who along with Ashley Seaver provided the cover for many of their outings and Rossi because the man wasn't a legendary profiler for no good reason. Nothing could be put past him. _That and you had to give him some explanation for why you didn't take Audrey on that "tour" he suggested, Dave knows your tell_ , Hotch reminded himself.

"How are you doing Penelope," Hotch said aloud.

"I'd be doing better if Joy Struthers were on her way here from Bolivia to help her father."

"You located her?"

"Her husband called me 20 minutes ago to tell me she was working on a story about kidnapping rings in South America. He contacted her editor and they're going to get in touch with her as soon as they can. But she's been driving to some remote village so it could take time."

Hotch winced, this was not the news he was hoping for.

"I'll call Jack Garret, I can see if he has any contacts there that can speed things along."

"That's a great idea, I should have thought of that. I should have texted Monty. I'm not thinking straight."

"We're all worried about Rossi." Hotch gave Garcia's shoulder another quick pat then took a seat.

"Morgan and Kate found someone who may have scene Ashton Channing. According to her he was trying to locate Storyville posing as a computer technician. The sketch artist is working with her but early indications are it's the same man who the Nanny cam caught at Storyville."

"I saw Morgan's text."

"Have you found out why Julia hired a private investigator?"

"I hit a dead end there, apparently MR. Dustin Riley doesn't believe in keeping online records. Morgan's going to try and pay him a visit after he gets tested. I hope one of us can help Rossi."

"Me too," Hotch gave Garcia an understanding look. He quickly schooled his expression as JJ stirred, her eyes opening slowly.

Reid sat in a straight-backed chair in the small conference room, trying to stay focused on the dish water blonde nurse who was telling about how seeing one too many children senselessly killed by abusive parents and nothing happening to the adults sent her looking for a way to numb the pain. He knew he needed to be here as he wanted nothing more than not to think about the possible loss of a friend. The knowledge that he could probably talk his way around to access to Dilaudid had had him calling SSA John Warner from the fugitive task force, (his sponsor) to learn the location of the nearest NA meeting. Now here he sat, waiting for something to break on two levels. As he listened to nurse Maryanne describe the night when she finally realized she couldn't go on as she was, Reid reflected once more on the good fortune of having supervisors like Hotch and Gideon who had faith in him that he could pull himself back from the abyss he had fallen into emotionally after his ordeal with Tobias Hankle. Reid jumped as he felt the vibration of his phone in his sweater pocket. He discretely withdrew it and glanced at the screen. It showed two attachments. Clicking on them he viewed the sketches of both Ashton Channing aka Chandler Ashford and his vehicle, a dark blue SUV. The witness had even gotten the license plate and the decal on the car's door identifying it as belonging to someone from a local computer store chain. He pocketed his phone in time to join in the clapping as nurse Maryanne sat down. The facilitator asked if anyone else wanted to share. Reid considered, starting to rise when his phone sounded again.

"Sorry," Reid resumed his seat blushing slightly as he fished out his phone. He heard another man further down the table getting to his feet and introducing himself as Josiah. A chorus of "Hi Josiah," made its way around the table which Reid joined distractedly.

He frowned as he read the text from a number within the hospital.

(Need to speak with you at once

DR. M. Saunders")

Excusing himself, Reid slipped as quietly as he could from the meeting and hurried to DR. Michelle Saunders' office. Reid tapped lightly on the door and the woman let him in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly DR." the physician began.

"Have you found a match for Agent Rossi's Kidney?" Reid took the seat indicated, his left knee jittering nervously.

"Yes," the doctor shuffled papers, "As I said before, it is always best that the donated organ come from a near relative as there is the greatest likelihood of the organ being accepted."

"Were you able to reach Rossi's daughter?"

"No," DR. Saunders shook her head, "But we have found a near match."

Reid looked puzzled and the doctor went on, "The tests indicate you have a near perfect match, the kind usually found in immediate family."

"Me!" Reid stared slack jawed at the physician, "Are you sure? I never met Rossi until he came back to the BAU."

"I ran the tests twice to be sure. You are the most viable candidate to save MR. Rossi's life."

Garcia stepped in to the hospital chapel to find Ashley Seaver kneeling in front of an altar. She approached cautiously.

"He's Rossi; he's going to make it." Garcia put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Penelope and Ashley had grown close over the months as they acted as co-conspirators in keeping her romantic relationship with Aaron Hotchner a secret. Though Garcia privately suspected they weren't the only ones hiding a romantic connection?

"I hope your right Penelope. I can't imagine a world without him in it." Ashley swiped at her eyes, "I keep thinking I should be out there helping to find Cadence, it's what he would want. Then I think I need to be here when he wakes up, or what if I can help him, what if I'm a near enough match."

"He knows how much he means to you." Garcia said, keeping her voice steady, "He knows what he means to all of us. He's not going to leave us.

The sound of footsteps startled the women. They turned to hear Reid entering the chapple, a stunned look on his face.

"Has something happened Spencer?" Ashley fought to keep down a wave of panic.

"Have they found a donor?" Garcia said.

Reid gave a quick nod. He placed a hand on Ashley's back, gently rubbing it in a calming gesture. "I wanted to tell you first."

"Did they find Joy and test her there?" Garcia shifted on her feet.

"No," Reid licked his lips, "I'm a match. I'm a near perfect match."

Garcia let out a whoop and Ashley flung her arms around Spencer in a fierce embrace.

"Oh thank god," Ashley buried her face in Spencer's chest, letting the relieved tears flow as he returned the embrace."

"I'll go share the good news," Garcia fairly bounced very irreverently from the chapple, sensing the couple needed privacy in this intense moment of joyous relief. It was only as she was halfway down the corridor to the waiting room that Reid's words "I'm a near perfect match." Came back to her. She stopped short, her mouth falling open in shock. _The doctor said only an immediate family member would be a perfect match. How could our resident genius be a match for a man he didn't know until seven years ago_? Garcia wondered to herself, _unless there's something in Boy Wonder's family tree he doesn't know about._

"I don't understand, if you're a match, why are you here?" Ashley Seaver asked when she had composed herself. The couple sat close together in one of the pews.

"I needed a few minutes." Spencer took Ashley's hand in his, "I'm still kind of in shock."

"Because you shouldn't be that close a match?"

Reid gave a slight nod, appreciating the way Ashley understood him without him needing to say a word,

"The statistics of a non-relative having this close a match are infinitesimal. Yet I saw the results with my own eyes. This kind of match should only be possible with a sibling or a parent and child."

"I'm just glad it happened."Ashley fought back a fresh wave of joyful tears, "Becoming sober, she once more looked up at her boyfriend, studying his troubled and slightly scared expression. She understood his thoughts mirrored her own, "Do you think there was a mistake?"

"No, DR Saunders ran the test twice and triple checked the sample labels herself to be sure."

"But how?"

"I don't know, it almost never happens. Not unless…."

"Why else are you here instead of getting prepped for surgery? I mean if you're sure they are sure."

Reid took a breath, "I needed…I wanted to be here for you. Even if I have never prayed and am not entirely sure what a higher power actually is… science, a deity of some kind or even just abelief that gets you through hard times, it is important to Rossi and more than that, it matters to you.

Ashley felt a lump form in her throat at the sincerity of Spencer's words and the vulnerable look on his face. She had never felt so cared for in her life.

"Thank you," Ashley's voice was almost a whisper.

"They sat together for a long moment then rose to walk to the altar, taking candles to light before kneeling. As Seaver prayed to a God that she was sure of for the well being of the two most important men in her life, Reid stared into the flame of the lit candles on the altar in quiet contemplation of the procedure he was about to undergo, reviewing in his mind what would happen and what the process would be afterward as well as what it could possibly mean for him to be so compatible a donor. Logically, there were only two explanations. The first, an error in the lab, DR Saunders had effectively convinced him was not the case. That left only one answer, _how, why it can't be possible but it is the only answer,_ Reid thought, _and how can I get answers._

"Reid, are you sure?" Kate Callahan asked as she took a sip of tea.

"That's what he said," Garcia said.

"Not that this isn't good news, but how is that possible?" JJ tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. But I don't think we should look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm just going to be happy for the moment that we found a donor in time."

Their joy was interrupted by a heartbroken wail from across the room, the agents turned to see the young woman from the book store in conversation with Morgan's girlfriend DR. Savanna Hayes. The doctor's grave expression and the devastation written on the blonde's face reminded the team that while preparations were being made for Rossi's life saving surgery, there was work yet to be done.

Every muscle in his body ached as SSA David Rossi emerged once more into consciousness. He felt weak and disoriented. He could tell he had been moved. The last thing he recalled was something smashing into the back of his head, sending him to the floor. Now he was in a bed. Judging by the antiseptic smell and the steady beeping of machinery, he was probably in a hospital bed. As memory returned he recalled Ashley Seaver speaking to him. _How did she get there_? Rossi wondered and where was Julia Vagnalia? He had been speaking to her in Storyville, I _was trying to protect her_ , Rossi recalled. He forced his eyes open and made an effort to move to a sitting position. Pain lanced through him sending him back to the mattress.

"Rossi, don't. You need to save your strength." Weakly, Rossi turned his head only toward the voice and forced his eyes open to see Ashley Seaver sitting beside his bed.

"You are going to be okay." Ashley was saying.

"Julia?" Rossi's voice was more a croak and he wasn't sure at first he had been able to make himself heard.

"The doctors are seeing to Julia too."

Seaver wondered if she should tell Rossi what was about to happen, that he would be going under the knife and receiving one of Spencer's kidneys, that her boyfriend was a perfect genetic match for him. DR Saunders and a nurse entered the room at that moment. The nurse was pushing a cart of supplies.

"Miss Seaver, we're going to have to ask you to leave." Seaver rose to exit but she felt her hand being grasped. She turned toward her mentor.

"It'[s going to be okay Rossi."

Rossi worked his mouth, fighting to organize his words.

"Julia knew him." Rossi kept his fingers locked around Seaver's wrist, not wanting her to leave until he told her what he needed to, "revenge. It was re." Rossi's words were cut off as the nurse deftly delivered an injection of some kind of sedative.

"I'll make sure they know," Seaver squeezed the older man's hand, "You just let these people do their work and you can help with the investigation when you're stronger."

Seaver extricated her hand as Rossi's eyes fluttered shut. She turned and left the room. Part of her wanted to stay close until her friend was on his way to the operating room, but he had taught her duty came first she knew he wanted her to deliver this confirmation of their suspicion at once. She marched resolutely toward the waiting room to do just that.


End file.
